Choose Me
by s.otaku
Summary: Rin is an orphan and meets a boy named Len and several months after she found out she is the daughter of one of the king and queen of a kingdom then war starts to rage on, how will len be eight years after and how will rin react (oh yeah and this is somewhat reverse harem so there will be mikuoxrin kaitoxrin rintoxrin but main pair is LenxRin) OH! and pleas please review
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys new story~ I hope you guys will like this

Disclaimer: don't own vocaloid

**Rin part~**

My first memories were of an orphanage in a quiet place. I spent some days watching my other friends in the orphanage leave one by one with their new parents , but I spent most of the days looking at the playground across the fence in the orphanage

**(still Rin's part and Rin is 10 here) (O w O )**

I sighed I wish I could play out there at the playground,…like those children

" _**PLOP**_** " **

" Um.. could you pass me that ball?"

I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who looked the same age as me

"may I please have it back?" , the boy repeated

"huh? ..Oh..yeah" , I said while picking up the ball and handing it to him

"Thanks!" , he said with a smile

" my names Len, what's yours?"

"… I don't have one they said my new mommy and daddy would give me one" , I said with a slight frown

"…would you like to come and play with me?", Len said while holding up the ball to me

I shook my head and said, "they said I can't until my new mommy and daddy fetch me"

"oh..well how about next tim-", Len got cut off by a couple calling over to him, he then smiled at me and turned around with his parents

My hopes of being adopted didn't come true…, though..something better happened , it turned out that my name was Rin Kagami and was the long lost daughter of Lenka and Leo Kagami who was the king and queen of the white kingdom…I'll never forget that happy moment in my whole life, 2 months later I found a boy named Kaito Shion I found out he was the one that reunited me with my parents and soon after that he became my trusty personal servant, I lived a very happy life until a war broke out eight years later . Lots of kingdoms panicked and started to attack one another for resources. And thus…I became afraid of the future again…

**[still Rin but she's now 18 years old]**

I woke up to the movement of shaking and soldiers screaming outside

"w-whats happening? , don't tell me we're under attack?!", I asked myself aloud

"Milady….! Milady! Are you okay?!"

" I'm over here in the room Kaito!", I shouted

" come now milady we must leave we are under attack by the Green Kingdom! **[nooo…its not miku its gumi's kingdom]** " w-wait what about mother and father" , I said with a shaky voice

" they'll be fine please , lets go", Kaito said with concern in his voice

" n-no i-I have to-"

"MILADY!", with that said Kaito picked me up bridal style and ran out of the castle and quickly walked to the next kingdom

" n-no!, Kaito put me Down!", I said as I sniffed

"don't worry milady…I promise you they will be safe…"

After that we kept on walking until we saw a big castle, with golden engraving on the big door

" A-a castle quickly lets knock on the door"

"_**KNOCK" " KNOCK"**_

"….", me and Kaito waited , then I heard a familiar voice

"Do you idiots know what time it is?, so state your fucking name and business! So I can be done with this"

**I'm sooo mean cliffhanger end~~~ **

**Please please review if you guys want some updates**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:** WHO'S VOICE DO YOU THINK RIN HEARD~

Bye bye for now TEEHEE (/)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~~~~ heres chaptah two of choose me, enjoy~

[answer of the question last chapter]: yes it's len's voice

Disclaimer: blah blah blah **I **blah blah** Don't** blah **own vocaloid**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOXO

Rin part

"y-yes I apologize to disturb you but, im here with the princess of the white kingdom, we've been attacked and we were forced to escape, I would be soo grateful if you let us stay here", Kaito said while choosing his words carefully

"…..u-um hello are you still there", Kaito asked

" I'm thinking, don't rush me, if you are so impatient then come inside", the boy with a familiar voice said

When me and Kaito went inside I saw a striking resemblance , I have no doubt this was the boy who was kind to me when I was in the orphanage, Len!

Then when Len saw us coming in he said

" Great , more useless people asking for my help"

Then the image of a kind Len shattered….this Len wasn't kind at all…this Len was a **jerk **

" oh sir s-sorry your name I didn't ask for it mine is Kaito's what's yours", Kaito said while bowing respectfully

Len then smirked and said, " hmph~ it's Len, Len Kagamine, and address me as 'your majesty' from now on"

" y-y-your majesty!, Ah! Wait I've heard of you, you're the youngest king in the country so this must be the yellow kingdom!", Kaito said amazement in his eyes

"correct, and if I remember correctly your from the white kingdom?", Len replied

"y-yes your majesty, the kingdom was attacked by the green kingdom", Kaito said

" Leo Kagami is your king right?, where is he right now?", Len asked

" I-I don't know..but I bet he's safe with his wife just like his daughter is with me" , kaito replied unsure of what he said

"….."

"y-your majesty?"

"I've made my decision, please escort yourselves out of this kingdom and never come back" , Len said with a cold stare

"w-what y-your majesty please, we don't have anywhere else to go", Kaito said

Len sighed and said, "I've decided I do not like you two, and that I would not get any benefits for me if I let you stay, the only benefits I could get from the White kingdom are relations with the royal family anyway, Now please leave, I'm tired I don't want to deal with this anymore"Len said while placing his hands in his pockets and avoiding my killer glare Len was about to walk away when Kaito interrupted

"WAIT!...s-she'll ma-marry you….King Len will you take Rin's hand in marriage", Kaito asked while avoiding my stare

"….Fine", Len said

"w-wait I never agreed on anything!", I said aloud

"you did and if you disagree then leave" , Lensaid sternly

"I-I can't marry him he's a jerk!", I said

Kaito and Lens eyes grew wide

"Mi-Milady that's rude, his right in front of you please think a little before you speak", kaito said with his 'i-will-lecture-you-voice'

"the wedding will take place one month from now and if you don't want to do it then leave my kingdom, but if you'll do it here's the key to the two houses in the village currently not in use….well then…good night", with that said he left off for his room

When me and Kaito arrived at the village we opened the house I was supposed to stay in first

"wow!, This place is nice, wasn't the king nice enough to lend us this?, now milady don't look at me like that I only did it to protect you ", Kaito said

" shut up and let me rest already!, Oh! And if you think being forced to marry anyone is protecting I'd rather not be protected!", I said angrily and after a few minutes I fell asleep

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

**Kaito part**

Ii sighed , "milady…you are so troublesome" then I leaned down and gave Rin a peck on the cheek, I then blushed seconds after, I soon left milady's house and went to the small house beside it and went to sleep….tomorrow's gonna be a long day…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXO XOXOX

Yay! Was it nice w I hope it is and please please review so I can update faster

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: **who would you guys want Rin to meet tomorrow Mikuo , Rinto, Luka , Miku , Meiko , Gakupo? ( O w O )

Ja Nee~


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys~ here's chapter 3 of 'choose me' I decided to update..well… cause you guys gave me reviews~ **** you don't know how thankful I am (anyway thanks~) on with the chapter ~ oh and Belated happy Valentines day ( or Single Awareness Day~) *gives imaginary chocolates and flowers***

**Disclaimer: no vocaloid for me :**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Rin's part**

When I woke up I saw Kaito cleaning my room , I rubbed my eyes and said

" morning Kaito…."

"morning milady here's some clothes I bought for you", he replied

I sighed , "pink?...seriously?"

"now milady you know you look gorgeous in pink"

I blushed and started to stutter, "s-s-shut up Bakaito"

He just sighed and said, " you should get dressed after that you visit the prin-"

" WOAH , WOAH , WOAH, I don't wanna visit that douche bag" , I cut Kaito off

" MILADY!, learn to respect him, now go and visit him or els-"

"or else what?" , I said with a smirk

He sighed and started to say, "when milady was younger she always goes-"

" NO! sorry sorry sorry , I'll go, I'll go", with that said I ran to the bathroom and left with a huff

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXX OXO**

**PLACE: palace**

When I got to the palace , the two gaurds let me in and wait ,

….

…..

…..

Finally I snapped and was out of patience, so I walked to Len's room , but I stopped when I heard awkward noises

" N-no, L-len ", a person moaned

" Shhh… someone might hear you "

"mmmmnnn…."

Then I heard Len chuckle

"N-no i-im g-gonna!-"

That's when I couldn't take it anymore my jaw dropped and my eyes widened , but I did something I regretted ever doing in my whole life ,

**I OPENED THE FREAKING DOOR**

A busty yellow haired woman was under Len sweating buckets, and a shirtless Len Len with half pulled down pants above the girl both turned to look at me

" **BANG "**

I slammed the door closed and said , "s-sorry" , then ran quickly outside

I decided to go to a place to eat because I haven't eaten yet , but on the walk there , I felt something heavy on my chest,

'ohhh~ Rinny your jelous~~~", my annoying inner self said

'shut the fucking up! Inner me, and why would I even be jelous'

'well cuz rinny even if you hate him, you have to admit he is pretty **HOT , **and even if he is your forced fiancée you should be still jelous cuz he's supposed to be yours and plus **HE IS HOT **' , my inner self said with an emphasis on the HOT

Well what inner me said wasn't all false , 'just shut up inner me' , I grumbled under my breath

Then I realized I had already reached my destination , I went inside and ordered myself bacon and eggs (yum~) after I had ordered I quickly ate and went over to the counter to pay

"thanks for coming….miss?..."

" Rin" , I said in a irritated tone

" Ahhhh! Your mr. players fiancée!" , the awkward teal haired girl said

" mr. player…..OHHHH you mean that douche bag"

"uhh well I guess he is also a douche bag …I think we can be really good friends , and as a gift for our friend ship you don't have to pay for this, Oh! And also my names Miku Hatsune~ ", Miku…said

I was about to turn around and leave when she came out of no where

" W-Wait! … c-can I at least give you a tour around the town ..or something..?" , Miku said while fidgeting and blushing at the same time

" Uh.. I guess Kaito will be fine with it, so… , okay ", I said at least trying to be happy

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

Me and Miku first went to the church

" Hello?!, Haku! , Dell! " , Miku shouted

" Uhh..? , who's Haku and Dell? " , I asked

" Oh! I forgot to tell you , umm… Haku is a sister , and Dell , Haku's older brother is the Priest here , But for a priest and a sister they smoke and drink a lot-", Miku got cut off by a woman and a man in their early twenties saying

" Miku , I do not smoke-"

"nor do I drink anymore"

" ehehehehe~ , I forgot~ , anyway Dell , this is Rin , Rin , Dell , Haku , Rin , Rin , Haku " , miku said while pointing to me then to them

" H-hello " , I said with a shy tone I'm " Rin Kagami "

Haku's eyes widened , " Ahhh~ , prince Len's fiancée "

I sighed , " I … guess so.." , I said

" Tch , I can't believe the thought of the prince being such a sweet girls fiancée " , Dell said

'Ahahahaha , once you get to know me I'm not that sweet', I said in my mind

" Anywayyyyy~ , Rinny has to go home she's got a curfew~" , Miku said while grabbing my arm

" oh I didn't notice the time, anyway nice meeting you Rin , it was a pleasure , bye-bye " , Haku said while waving good bye while Dell was opening the door for us

"bye guys " , I waved

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX OXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXXO**

Me and Miku were in front of my house when she said

" Hey Rinny come over my house tomorrow to have Lunch~ "

" okay Miku Bye Bye " , I waved

Despite what I saw in the castle Miku lifted my spirits , I can't wait for tomorrow , I happily said to my self

When I went inside I saw Kaito , asleep with his head on the table , I giggled , grabbed a thick blanket and placed it over him , and went to sleep without taking a shower ( cuz I was too happy ) I seriously couldn't wait for tomorrow

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOOXXXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXO XOXXO**

End of chapter 3 hopefully I'll be done with my tests this week and start writing chapter 4~

**QUESTION OF CHAPTER : **

Question** 1: ** what do you think Len will do next chapter ?

**Question 2: **who will Rin meet at Miku's House ?

TEEHEE until next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there people who read my stories , I have returned!~ ^^ anyway more update to come though please bear with my slow update , there's school and stuff so I gotta study too right?  
anyyyywaaay hopefully you'll like this chapter **** don't be shy to ask for more chapters or anything a thank you to  
xX little kagami Xx  
Adorable Reader  
Guest and also Sourpatchkid03 for ( motivating me again to write~ anyway if you haven't read his stories READ THEM NO xD ^^ lol )  
****-RinxLen-****  
Chapter 4 : Is this Jelousy?**

Rin's P.O.V  
"_please pass me that ball" , a flaxen haired boy said  
"huh oh sure…what your name?" ….. ' huh who's this boy in front of me and why am I speaking automatically'  
" My name's L…en…en Len " , the boy said  
' ehhh Len huh?...wait LEN?!'  
_" LEN?! " , I jumped out of my covers and found out that I was just dreaming…Len..ever since that day… I still wonder if this Prince-er King is the Len I met at the orphanage….nah~ it can't be … though I wonder…maybe he had a twin who looked like him…Psh~ yeah right…wait why am I even thinking of this weirdo? , I quickly turned my head to the direction of the clock , oh it's twelve thirt-TWELVE THIRTY?!  
" Gaaah! Oh no , Miku " , I quickly put on a yellow dress which was straples and had a big black bow on the top and ran to open the door  
" wah! Milady? , where are you going?! " , Kaito my worrywart butler asked  
" Miku's , now bye I gotta go! "  
" Ah! Don't forget to visit His highness Len he strictly demanded your presence "  
I ran as told Kaito , " Fine! But I gotta go now , bye!~ " , I waved  
**-RinxLen-  
A FEW MOMENTS LATER  
**"…a-am I lost?" , I looked around me and saw the same stalls I passed through last time I sighed as I backed away then suddenly  
"Gah!" , I fell backwards as a teal haired boy who….coincedentally shared the same looks of Miku  
"S-sorry" , he said as he tried to stand up but only resulting in making our position more awkward..-er  
" MIKUO! Did you find Rinny-chan!?" , A familiar teal haired leek lover exclaimed  
Er-Mikuo groaned and said , " I think I did "  
" Wah! Rin-chan " , she said as she grabbed me by the arm  
Mikuo sighed and said , " hello my name is Mikuo Hatsune I'm Miku's brother , by the way Miku please stop squeezing er-..Kagami-san  
" Hai!~ , anyway let's get to my house I baked a cake and made some soup " , she said as she lead us to her house which was actually nearer than expected  
**AFTER EATING  
**" BAKA MIKUO-KUN you took the last LEEK! "  
" Yeah but you ate like a dozen already! "  
As these two sibling were fighting about a green onion I scanned the clock to find out it was almost six! Wow time flies by so fast!  
I excused myself and started walking to the palace  
**Miku's P.O.V  
**" Oi! Mikuo! " , I smacked him in the face  
" wha-huh? "  
" ehhhh~ you like her don't you? She's cute isn't she? " , I teased  
" Pshhh~ n-no…I mean maybe… " , he said sheepishly  
" Then go walk her to the palace! You don't know how many wolves(men) are out there "  
" H-hai " , as soon as he said that I pushed him outside  
**Rin's P.O.V  
**" R…..Rin! " , someone called  
" Eh? Mikuo!? " , I asked surprised  
"I-I'll walk you " , He said with a slight blush , " o-oh and here…" , he said as he held out his hand  
I blushed knowing he wanted to holde hands with me , "s-sure" , I said as I held his hand tightly  
as we wlaked to the palace we talked about lots of things like our likes and dislikes are funny family moments our stories and things about ourselves as soon as we found out that we got to the palace I felt like I didn't want to let go…  
" u-um…" , Mikuo blushed madly , " I-I think y-your really cute and sweet "  
" t-thanks " , Mikuo was about to kiss my hand when someone grabbed both my hands and kissed it  
I turned to look to see the king himself , " I'm sorry am I disturbing something?" , he said as he gave an icy glare to Mikuo

"n-no , nothing at all your highness.. Bye Rin… , He smiled a little at the last part but then turned to glare back at Len  
Once Mikuo left Len grabbed me and pulled me inside  
"h-hey! Ow! " , I said as I fell on a what it seems like a bed  
" ….And what do you think you were doing with him? " , he said as he pinned me down and gripped my wrists harder  
I blushed madly seeing as we were in his room on the bed and in an awkward position  
" nothing to say huh? " , he said as he lowered his head onto my neck

…..

there was silence and then  
Len smirked and said , " you've been such a bad girl , let me give you some punishment " , he said as his warm breath hit my neck and as a very RED blush came across my cheeks  
-RinxLen-  
xD Kyaaaa I was totally fangirling at the end anyway please read and review it would be great if you did thanks and tell me what you think about it :3  
**Question : what do you think Len's punishment is? :3  
**hahaha okay guys until the next update~~~~  
**  
**


End file.
